


On the run.

by cosmicbeatle



Category: TheBeatles
Genre: F/M, M/M, Short Stories, Smut, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicbeatle/pseuds/cosmicbeatle
Summary: just a bunch of short stuff or “scraps” that may not be continued. couldn’t help but write them though. (:
Relationships: Astrid Kirchherr/Stuart Sutcliffe, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Cynthia Lennon, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Stuart Sutcliffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not writing for ages! I’m still going to work on my other stuff but I thought I’d create a spot for any random stories that come to my mind. hope you enjoy!

“Not over there, Paulie.” The younger boy stood and looked up at the older one. Seeing as he was confused John smiled and started to explain, “If we go over there, they’ll get you. We can’t have that, can we?” He said as he pulled the younger boy’s hand close. “I love you, and you love me. Just as it should be.” He smiled, leaving a kiss on Paul’s forehead. 

The two recently had left their town as a whole together. No notes left behind, no trace, nothing. As far as their friends and families knew, they could’ve been dead. John had recently heard about all of the search parties being brought up to find the two, but they sure weren’t doing a good job. John and Paul were continuously right under their noses the entirety of their searches. Sometimes they felt bad about leaving without a sound. They felt bad about leaving behind their friends, their loved ones, their homes. The two were each other’s homes now though, and it was going to be like that until the end of time. The two were soulmates and they had no way of surviving in such a toxic wasteland of a society that didn’t understand them. They had to leave and so, they flourished to the nearest cottage where the two left their guitars, records, clothes, etc. Each day, though, they would leave and go on adventures throughout the forests or the villages surrounding them. They liked being under the radar, getting to do whatever they pleased, whenever. 

Constantly around each other  
Constantly in love  
Constantly in fear  
Constant. Life.


	2. Daddy Issues (Mclennon)

You ask me what I’m thinking about, I tell you that I’m thinking about whatever you’re thinking about.   
-  
“Johnny, are you okay?” Paul asked, looking into John’s hollow eyes. He was hurt. Paul’s John was hurting right there in front of him, and he didn’t even know why. “John, love. Please talk to me. I want to help you..” Paul pleaded, trying to get something, anything to come out of John’s mouth. Even if it was some witty sarcasm, he just needed to know that his John was still in there somewhere. 

“I’m alright, Macca. I just hate the bastard.” John admitted, looking down at his boots. He had recently bought his leather boots for the bands’ gigs. He loved the way they made him feel, superior and attractive. Noticed. He liked attention. Maybe that was why he would be so hateful to others sometimes. He wanted the attention. “Who, John?” Paul asked, patiently awaiting John’s answer. 

“Me father, Paul. He’s a prick, he only reached out to me for my newfound fame. He wants to be a part of my life now.” John shakes his head and throws his cigarette onto the ground, stomping on it he opens his mouth to speak once again, “He’s a dickhead, Paul. I don’t ever want him to talk to me, or about me, ever again.” John shuttered at the thought of his so-called father coming back to him after all of these years. After all of the trauma his father had inflicted upon him. What a crock.

“John…” Paul looked down, not knowing how it felt to hate your father so much. Sure, he and his dad hadn’t gotten along all of the time, especially when he tried to force Paul to stay away from John because he was a “bad influence” on him. But Paul loved his father dearly. His father had always been there for him ever since his mother passed when Paul was only fourteen years old. “John, I’m so sorry he’s been a dick to you. You deserve so much better than that.” Paul takes a drag of his cigarette. “Ta’ Paul.” and with that John smiled a bit. Seeing John smile was like watching the clouds fade away and letting the sun shine, to Paul. 

“I’m glad you’re here for me, Macca.” John admitted as he looked into Paul’s eyes leaving Paul in disbelief. The John he knew would never admit something so heartwarming. 

“You too, Johnny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short scrap of these two. I love them so much.


End file.
